Retazos
by Ladyzafiro
Summary: Dogget recuerda a su hijo muerto.


**RETAZOS**

Autor: Ladyzafiro.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de John Dogget, Skinner y Mónica Reyes, que aquí menciono, son totalmente de la Fox, Chris Carter y la 1013, no pretendo apoderarme de nada ni mucho menos sacar provecho de ninguna.

Tipo: ANGST, Vignette.

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Se sitúa luego del episodio "John Doe" de la novena temporada.

Dedicatorias: Para todos aquellos que les agrada John Dogget..(debe existir alguien ¬¬) . A quienes me conocieron como Perlazul.

Resumen: John Dogget, el regreso de la memoria trae consigo alegrías y penas, lágrimas y sonrisas... solo queda hacer retazos de cada recuerdo.

Notas: Relato que contiene fragmentos de mis poemas. También me interesa saber que opinan, es decir, feedback.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Rumbo a Washington**

**19:00 PM**

Cierro los ojos y en un torbellino de emociones vuelven a mí... mis penas, mis alegrías, mis decepciones, mis triunfos...

Cierro los ojos y las emociones me sobrepasan, retornan al dominio de la desesperanza y mi silenciosa pena se escurre por mis venas.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevo aquí y en ausencia total... cuanto tiempo llevo apilando mis recuerdos para anidarlos en mi memoria de nuevo... para que no se vuelvan a escapar, para que nunca más vaguen en la agonía del olvido.

Es mi dolor, es mi pena, es mi alegría, es mi triunfo... solo mío y me sobresalto, me doy cuenta que algo he debido murmurar, por que el señor que esta frente a mí, me dirige una mirada de desconfianza.

He dormitado por unos segundos, dejándome llevar por el compás de mi inhalación, que succiona el aroma del café fusionado con el perfume de una rosa lejana... mi exhalación que expulsa el sabor amargo de mis suspiros retenidos en las lagunas de mi fortaleza.

- " ¿Sr. quiere usted servirse algo?".

La voz tenue de la azafata me desconcierta, me perturba en la paz que trato de improvisar y solo le niego con un movimiento rápido de mi cabeza y volteo la vista perdida en las nubes que se asoman en la ventanilla.

Mis ojos capturan los destellos de luz que se dibujan entre las escasas nubes, me obligan a volver a cerrarlos y el vaivén del vuelo, me acuna una vez más.

Los recuerdos se amontonan en mi cabeza, se pasean en mi mente y como destellos relampagueando vuelven a mí... al reencuentro que necesito.

Mi primera bicicleta, la pelota de fútbol americano de regalo para una navidad, los juegos de infancia, la escuela, los amores platónicos, los paseos de los sábados junto a mi padre, las canciones de la época, el aroma de las galletas, los bailes de la preparatoria, la primera vez que la vi, la marina, mi matrimonio con la iglesia adornada de rosas blancas, el furtivo viaje de luna de miel, la noticia del embarazo, su nacimiento y en mis brazos cargaba el mayor de mis sueños... su llanto se apaciguó en mis brazos como reconociéndome y mi corazón se derritió en sus pequeñas manos.

- " John... ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Logro escuchar y tengo una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro... mis cinco sentidos; tal vez uno de mas, que aun no termino de descubrir, que me quedó luego de la muerte de mi hijo, me vuelven a la realidad.

Es Mónica... no me había percatado que venía junto a mí, la miro y le sonrío... agradezco que sólo eso le baste para que ella vuelva a leer la revista que lleva en sus manos.

Suspiro y paso mi mano por mi rostro, tratando de reconocerme, miro mi reflejo en ese pedazo de ventanilla solo logro ver mis rudas arrugas que hostiles me vuelven a la verdad de que ya ese tiempo pasó... como cenizas intangibles.

Entonces cierro mis ojos de nuevo, entregándome a los últimos recuerdos que tengo de mi hijo y de mi vida que se detuvo desde que murió.

Debo unir estos retazos que quedan en mi memoria, unirlos para que por fin formen parte de mis recuerdos.

Retazos de días familiares que cayeron al vacío... cielo e infierno bajo un techo... amor y odio incalculable en los brazos de la mujer que fue parte de mi vida... arrebatos de ira y culpa que se cobraron en contra de la foto de los tres... un número que comprendía "familia"... se quedó en dos... de perfectos desconocidos.

Retazos de momentos mágicos... se vuelven intangibles en medio de la neblina en la que se encuentra mi corazón... un corazón que se esparció en mil pedazos entre la tierra que te llevo al descanso eterno.

Retazos de la parálisis de mi alma... escuchando las palabras de consuelo que están lejos de ser asimiladas y me llevo mis manos a mis mejillas... no me di cuenta que un cristal desciende cortando mi rostro de sal y que rodando se vuelve amarga en mis labios... y ¿es posible llorar cuando tu vida se ha secado como una flor marchita?

Retazos de las causas que me desvelaron, que me motivaron con la furia entre mis dedos, con la rabia en mis ojos, con la obsesión que lleve a cuestas por años en busca del responsable de tanta maldad... ¿Y es que puede llamársele "Ser humano" a alguien que daña y trunca la vida de un niño?

-"Hemos llegado John... tenemos que bajar... ¿estas bien?".

Miro a mi alrededor, veo que ya no hay nadie en el avión... tal vez han transcurrido silenciosos un par de minutos desde que aterrizamos y no sentí nada.

Me doy cuenta que vuelvo a recobrar ese sentimiento de..."nada"... el sentido de la inexistencia, del calmante que me tiene en consciente agonía.

Ella espera a que le diga algo, pero tampoco puedo articular palabra y veo a Skinner que me mira preocupado. Me muevo por fin, por acto reflejo.

Una vez en el Taxi, me dedico a ver como vertiginosa pasa la vida ante mis ojos. Me detengo ante un niño y evoco entonces un instante de mi vida... el retazo que me faltaba.

-"¡Papá... papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ... mira esta bicicleta puede volar... gracias por regalármela... no la esperaba de verdad"- Se aleja y se acerca a gran velocidad con la sonrisa de mil ángeles en su rostro; y en un acto que no esperaba se baja de ella y corre a mí... me abraza con la fuerza del amor que nunca mas sentí en nada ni en nadie y me dice: -" ¡Te quiero mucho, papá... no lo olvides nunca!"

Sonrío porque es la confesión más hermosa que tengo... la última.

Recuerdo que le conteste: - "Yo también... Te amo, hijo". Me doy cuenta que al recordarla, mis labios la vuelven a pronunciar como un susurro de perdón, como la confesión que sale del alma sin autorización de mi pensamiento.

Rió sin parar... Mónica me sonríe sin saber que me pasa... debe haber creído que me volví loco... no eso no lo creería ella... lo creería el taxista que mira por el retrovisor. La miro diciéndole:

- " Le dije... le dije el día anterior que lo amaba... no sé... no se como lo olvide... a lo mejor la tormenta del dolor nubló ese momento... era el retazo de recuerdo que me faltaba... era eso... ha vuelto a mi como una bendición".

El día afuera es agradable, me siento mejor renovado... me acuerdo del tipo aquel que me despojó de mis recuerdos y su pregunta... porque querría recordar tanto dolor...

Es mi dolor... son mis recuerdos y ahora son mi paz.

FIN


End file.
